


That's My Family

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: When Buck's mom shows up at the station, she learns who his real family is.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	That's My Family

“Mom?”

“Evan. There you are.”

“Hello, mom. What are you doing here? And how did you get in my house?”

“I picked the lock. I wanted to see you, Evan.”

“That’s a first.” Buck can’t hide the bite from his tone. “I don’t. If you’ll excuse me, get out of my house before I call the police.” He leaves his mother puttering as she goes out the door.

—

“Not gonna lie, I hope this call takes a long time.”

“Why’s that?” Bobby asks from the front seat or the ladder truck.

“My mom’s in town.”

“Your mom?” Eddie says incredulously.

“Yeah.” Buck sighs.

“What’s so wrong with your mom?” Eddie asks.

“She’s a decent person, clean record. But she’s not a good mom.”

“How long is she in town for?” Chim butts in.

“No clue. Knowing my luck and how I kicked her out of my apartment, she’ll be waiting at the station.”

“How’d she get in your apartment?” Bobby and Eddie say at the same time.

“She picked the lock.”

“Oooohhhkay.”

“Luckily she got out before I had to deal with the police.”

“I happen to know a very good field Sargent.” Bobby winks back at Buck.

“Thanks Bobby,” Buck chuckles.

—

As the trucks pull back into the station, Buck groans when he catches a glimpse of his mother eyeing them over the balcony.

Buck hops out, eager to appease his mom so she’ll leave. “Mom. What are you doing at my job?”

“I had no idea you were a firefighter, Evan.”

“Yeah, I haven’t been too keen on updating my deadbeat parents about how I make a living.”

“You can’t turn your back on family. No matter how deadbeat you think they are.”

“I have a family. Them.” He gestures to his team all working around the island. “That’s my family. And they know I don’t go by Evan anymore. It’s Buck, mom. And if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go be with my family.” He turns and heads to join the crew around the kitchen.

—

Looking off at her son, the woman sees what he means. The crew really does look like a family. The guys ruffling Evan’s hair, contagious laughter going around and Evan looking happier than she’d ever seen him. So she left the station, longing for the chance to change how she treated him.

—

“So that was your mom, huh.” Eddie says, sipping from his beer bottle slowly.

“Yeah, she’s really something.” Buck replies, downing his beer.

“Tough day?” Eddie hands Buck another beer.

“Yeah.”

“Do you wanna hug it out or something? Or we can fight. Or do other things.”

“Nah, man. I just need some more beer.” Buck downs another beer and reaches for another one.

“I’m cutting you off.” Eddie slides in between Buck and the fridge.

“Damn, man, only two beers. That’s like, not even intoxicated.”

“First of all, that was your fourth one. And second, you’re drunk.”

Buck staggers against Eddie, “yeah, that’s what I thought.”

A few minutes later, Buck is leaned up against Eddie on the couch. “Dude, did you seriously pick a romcom?” Eddie asks, handing Buck a glass of water.

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Eddie shrugs, running his fingers absently through Buck’s hair.

—

An hour later, Buck wakes up, still leaning against Eddie, his fingers still working their way through his hair. While Buck feel asleep after the first scene, Eddie has been watching intently.

“I thought you hated romcoms.” Buck says, finally pulling Eddie out of his trance.

“I never said I hated them. I happened to enjoy a good romcom now and again. I just expected you to pick It or something.”

“Hell, no. I hate horror movies.”

“Right. Hen would’ve definitely picked It though.” Eddie commiserates.

“Yeah, that she would have.”

They settle back into the movie, Buck grabbing a handful of popcorn and then swallowing all of it five seconds. “When did you make this? I didn’t even feel you move.”

“I’m a ninja.”Eddie deadpans, grabbing a handful for himself. “Plus, you were out like a light. Almost thought you had alcohol poisoning.”

“You are not a ninja.” Buck rolls his eyes and throws a kernel at Eddie playfully.

“I was Snake Plissken for Halloween. That’s kind of the same thing.”

“Yeah, for sure. Dork.”

“Just watch the movie,” Eddie replies, tossing a kernel at Buck, who catches it in his mouth. “You are so a golden retriever.”

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome, dork face.”


End file.
